Lust Desire Hunger
by Incurable
Summary: It had always been his eyes that gave it away. In his smirk … in the way he looked at her, it was always there. Lust. Desire. Hunger. It scared her. She didn’t want it. She didn’t need it. He was a Malfoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It had always been his eyes that gave it away. In his smirk … in the way he looked at her, it was always there.

Lust.

Desire.

Hunger.

It scared her. She didn't want it. She didn't need it. He was a _Malfoy_.

During their time at Hogwarts, Ron and Harry had never noticed. They never noticed that craving desire in his eyes that was so visible to her. Why would they? They were so absorbed in hating him that they ignored all signs. When Hermione would mention anything strange about him, all Ron and Harry would do was shrug it off.

"Malfoy's not capable of anything! He's a weakling – a ferret!" and then they would laugh and crack jokes about him, then laugh some more. But Hermione never laughed, no, it deeply troubled her.

At first Hermione also thought nothing of it. But as his staring became more menacing, more secreted, she knew that there was more to Malfoy than anyone gave him credit for. The staring then turned to unexpected appearances along the dark corridors during her night time rounds. He would suddenly pop up from the shadows like he was stalking her, following her every move. Then he would insult her until she had had enough that she would finally fight back.

He loved seeing her angry. Her face expression, her energy, her determination. But it was her bravery that intrigued him the most. It had become a mission, or a passion he liked to call it, to try and break her. He tried with all his might, but she still wouldn't crack. It wasn't a Gryffindor trait.

"One day." He vowed to himself one night after a small encounter with her. He had taunted her with so many cruel statements, that she had become fed up. She shoved him against the cold wall and started snarling profanities at him. But he was not listening.

And that's when he smelt it. He smelt _her_. It was not a scent of branded perfume. It was the smell of a natural fragrance. A lovely scent of innocence and purity. It was a scent that hit him like a drug. He needed more. He became addicted. It was his passion that nourished in that smell.

In mid seventh year he suddenly vanished. Students spoke about his disappearance, and the teachers avoided all questioning. Rumours began like wildfire, some were laughable and some made Hermione's stomach curl. But all-in-all, Hermione felt somewhat relieved.

She was finally free from his taunting.

She was finally free from his staring.

Hermione became her old self and within months the existence of Draco Malfoy seemed no more.

After leaving Hogwarts, Hermione worked full time as Head for the Protection of Magical Creatures and other Species and worked part time as a healer at St Mungo's. The thought of Malfoy had long been lost in her past. For all she knew, he was dead, rotting away somewhere near the gutter.

After You-Know-Who's downfall, the Death Eaters were insignificant. A lot of them ran and hid. A lot of them came forward claiming redemption. But other's continued to bask in the Dark Arts, determined to break the ministry. The end of the Dark Lord gave so much people hope, it finally gave them the dream of a happy ending. But the death of You-Know-Who welcomed more followers in hope to take power and glory and the murders and killings of innocent muggles were still quite frequent.

Something from the morning Prophet caught Hermione's eye one particular morning. It was worth another glance and before she knew it, she was staring into the silver pools of the much older Draco Malfoy. But he was different – he was wild and fierce. But it wasn't his appearance that made her stomach sick, it was the look in his eyes.

The look was still there.

Lust.

Desire.

Hunger.

It was the same look that he would give her when he started to stare. But it was worse. It was murderous. The article stated that he was among the deadliest death eaters still around. The one's that always had the Ministry on it's tippy toes, chasing them around the globe. They were smart, and they were very strong.

They were led by no other than Draco Malfoy.

Who would have thought?

Malfoy was capable of anything.


	2. Monsters in the Dark

**Chapter 1 – Monsters in the Dark**

"I told you! I told you all through 7th year, he's a crazy nut." Hermione had just barged through the Head Auror's office slamming the Prophet on Harry's desk.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down." whispered Harry, looking as stressed as her.

At that moment Ron burst through the door, the Prophet in one hand, a coffee in the other.

"Have you read this?" he asked looking outraged. "That little ferret is going to make a mockery of us!"

"Take a seat, Ron." Harry gestured to one of the visitor seats and shut the door behind him. "Look, we don't know if Malfoy is the one behind this, Aurors were able to sight him last night but that's the only word we've got on it."

Harry plonked himself down in his chair, his hands covering his face. "We need to catch the little prick before he does any major damage." Sighed Harry.

"Major damage?" Shrieked Hermione. "Harry, have you read this article properly?" Hermione looked towards the Prophet on his desk and started reciting a few of the key points that had shocked her. "They have found several muggles tortured! Gringotts has been attempted to be robbed twice! Two Dementors have been reported missing from Azkaban, the list just goes on!" Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry, all of this has been done yet no one has been caught, and I'll bet my bottom dollar that it wasn't the bloody tooth fairy."

For years she had been so happy. Not once had she had to worry about Malfoy. The thought of him running wildly on the streets terrified her.

"Hermione, there's no proof that it's Malfoy. He just doesn't seem …"

"Smart enough?" said Hermione, completing his sentence. The big picture of Draco Malfoy on the front of the newspaper made her stomach churn. Just seeing his face made her uneasy, unprotected. "Listen to me Harry. He _is_ smart enough. He's clever and he knows the Dark Arts. He's dangerous and you need to find him, lock him up and throw away the key."

"Hermione, don't you think you're getting a bit too hysterical? Drop the Hogwarts grudge. Sooner or later he'll be caught. We've got more things to worry about then little Draco threatening a few kids."

"You think this is just a little Hogwarts grudge? Harry, _please_ listen to me. You know how he used to make me feel at school and now he's out there - "

"Maybe Harry's right, Hermione." Said Ron, sticking up for Harry right on cue. "There's no point in having every Auror out to find him. He's practically harmless."

"Have either of you even read the article?" exclaimed Hermione looking at one to the other. Thinking back to their Hogwarts days, Hermione wasn't even sure if they _knew_ how to read.

"You know as much as I do that the media feeds off these kinds of things. All we know is he's out there and he's definitely not on our side. There are two different types of Death Eaters these days. The first one's are to be wary of. They're the one's who seem to be doing the most damage – killing, murder. The other one, and I'm sure Malfoy fits into this category, are determined to just do what Ron said, to make a 'mockery' of the ministry." Harry shuffled through some papers on his desk.

"Harry, you're taking this to light. He's _dangerous_!" exclaimed Hermione. Why were they being so thick?

"Hermione, just drop it. Let the Aurors take care of this."

"Let the Aurors take care of this? You know damn right that I could have been an auror and - "

"And it's not my fault you wanted a career change. So like I said, just drop it Hermione." Harry's voice sounded defeated, yet annoyed.

"Fine." Hermione picked up her copy of the Prophet and stormed out leaving Ron and Harry to discuss other matters that seemed far more important.

When Hermione reached her desk she was too irritated to think of anything else, and to top it off, she had a throbbing headache. Her eyes kept adverting to the picture of Malfoy.

That look…

It was as though he was looking right at her. It made her feel that he was coming for her, and the worst part was, Hermione wasn't sure what he would do once he found her.

"Selene, take messages for the rest of the day. I'm not feeling too well. I think I'll go home." Hermione massaged her temples.

"Yes ma'am."

Hermione threw her copy of the Prophet into the bin, good riddance to that.

She arrived at the front of her cottage moments later and pushed open the little gate. Hermione loved where she lived. From one of the back windows she was able to see the large silhouette of Hogwarts against the landscape. She loved sitting by that window reading with a cup of tea. It was her favourite part in the entire little house.

Making her way to her reading chair, something caught her eye. On the floor was the shattered frame that held the muggle photograph of her parents. The picture, however, was missing.

"Bloody Crookshanks." She mumbled as she pulled out her wand.

"Repar-"

Before she finished her charm, a large pale hand wrapped around her wand hand, and another around her mouth.

Hermione's feeble attempt to break free was useless against this intruder.

She was spun around and shoved against the wall.

And that's when she saw it.

Those eyes.

That look.

And the picture of her parents crumpled in Draco Malfoy's hand.


End file.
